Love is a Battelfield
by Yanyce
Summary: En la escuela secundaria, todo puede pasar y más si hablamos del Ultimo año. Pero claro, con un francés pervertido y un inglés homofóbico junto con toda clase de adolescentes hormonales todo está bajo control… ¿o no? AU. All human.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Hetalia Axis Power no me pertenecer, es de su autor, que ya todo el mundo conoce. Yo, solo escribo para entretenerlos y no me gano un centavo por esto.

Resumen: En la escuela secundaria, todo puede pasar y más si hablamos del Ultimo año. Pero claro, con un francés pervertido y un inglés homofóbico junto con toda clase de adolescentes hormonales todo está bajo control… ¿o no? AU. All human.

* * *

Arthur alzó más y más el papel sobre su cabeza. Quería que todos lo supieran, esa horrorosa situación no podía continuar. Esos estúpidos homosexuales no podían seguir compartiendo el mismo espacio que ellos, la gente normal ¿es que acaso nadie más que él lo veía? ¡Viciaban el aire! Con sus amaneramientos, sus risas desfachatadas y sus mariconadas, desvirtuaban el espacio de toda la gente de bien. Aquello estaba mal. Ser homosexual era pecado y la gente como él solo era un bastión que combatía contra el mal.

Le crispaba los nervios la relajada postura de la escuela al respecto. Por eso hizo lo que hizo. Un día se armó y decidió enfrentar el problema él mismo. Iba a erradicar esa peste de la escuela. De eso ya habían pasado ocho mese y todo un año escolar. Y allí estaba, dispuesto a todo para defender la pureza de todos sus compañeros.

Avanzó por el pasillo atiborrado proclamando su consigna y allí lo vio. Francis Bonnefoy, el tipo que más detestaba y su némesis. Podía tener cualquier mujer que quisiera a sus pies, pero no, él se dedicaba a decir abiertamente a los cuatro vientos que era gay.

Lo vio descender por el pasillo hacia su dirección por el pasillo, flanqueado por sus cotillas, un español que se decía _perdidamente enamorado _de su amigo Lovino Vargas, un prusiano que se dedicaba a molestar al capitán de la banda Edelstein, y una marimacha llamada Elizabetha.

-Hola inglesito- Saludó Elizabetha con una sonrisa falsa, mientras Francis se deleitaba en su fierecita inglesa para nada disimuladamente. Vestía ese día un atuendo casual, con los botones sueltos hasta el punto en que casi le llamarían la atención y unos pantalones que no dejaban casi nada a imaginar. Todas las mujeres morían de dicha al verlo. Francis lo sabía pero no le importaba, ellas no eran un reto, se le regalaban a diferencia de los hombres. Siguió mirando a Arthur con toda clase de pensamientos censurados pasando por su mente hasta que este le dijo…

-¿Que tanto me miras rana?

-¡Oh! Qué no te miro, querido. Pero bueno, por qué no me acompañas, estoy seguro de que te daría un gran dolor de _cabeza_- dijo moviendo las cejas de arriba a abajo mientras le ofrecía una de esas antipáticas rosas que parecían brotarle del cuerpo. Roja. El color de la pasión. Los colores de Arthur se le subieron al rostro y por un segundo que no estaba dispuesto a admitir la imagen se hizo en su mente y la idea le sonó tentadora. Movió frenético su cabeza de un lado a otro ¡Lo estaba tentando el pecado en persona! Le dedico un gruñido al francés y se fue por donde vino, a gritar de los homosexuales…

Francis se quedó con su rosa extendida, pensando que tarde a temprano, él inglés caería a sus brazos.

Siguió su camino, sin percatarse de los ojos anhelantes de un tímido muchacho.

-¡Hey Matt! O sales de tu país de las Maravillas o llegaremos tarde a clases y sabes que no podemos darnos ese lujo bro…

Le dijo su hermano mirando preocupado el reloj.

-¿Ah? Claro, claro Al, ya voy- le contesto perdiendo la vista al otro lado del pasillo.

* * *

N/A: Y ¿qué tal? No les voy a decir la pareja para que se queden con la duda…sí, soy mala a veces chicas…nos estamos leyendo, tratare de actualizar intercalado con mis otros fics.


	2. Chapter 2

_ N/A:Holaaa la guerra avisada no mata al soldado, si es que lo mata es por descuidado. Se habrán dado cuenta que el rate del fanfic es M. Bueno, eso no es por gusto y el siguiente capitulo contiene escenas no aptas para alguien de al menos menor de catorce años, a parte de ser yaoi (chico x chico) Yo sé que si hay menores de esa edad, igual van a leerlo pero les advierto, procuren que nadie los vea._

* * *

_ El pequeño Matthew lamía tranquilamente su paleta de espiral. La imagen era un poco bizarra. Siempre aparentó mucho más de su edad y la apariencia de un niño tan grande arrastrando un oso de peluche y lamiendo una paleta como si la vida se le fuera en ello daba mucho que pensar. En el verano pasado él y su hermano Alfred se habían estirado y ahora, a sus nueve años aparentaba ser un muchacho de a lo sumo once. Siguió caminando hacia los columpios por el patio de la primaria cuando lo vio. Su amigo Francis. El muchacho estaba en segundo de la Media pero aun así venía a ese patio a jugar con él. Los otros niños, al ser Francis tan afeminado solían molestarlos al canturrear "Matthew tiene novia" cada vez que los veían. Eso, aparentemente no les molestaba, pero era un tanto vergonzoso cuando Francis lo pegaba junto a él y decía "son unos pequeños estúpidos, él bueno de Mattie ya se les adelantó"_

_Se le acercó a saludar mientras el otro lo miraba insistentemente ¿Qué pasaba? ¿Acaso tenía algo en la cara? Se mostró un poco preocupado cuando sin pararse a preguntar, el rostro de Francis mostró una mirada felina…._

_ -Mi pequeño niño… ¿qué acaso no sabes que así no se come una paleta?- le dijo y sin más le arrebató su preciado dulce. _

_ -Te voy a mostrar cómo se hace, querido.- comenzó a mirarlo fijamente y un pequeño sonrojo se apareció en el rostro de Matt._

_ Francis mordió la paleta en la punta y comenzó a lamerla de arriba abajo lentamente, mientras lo hacia su mirada hacia Matthew se volvía cada vez más insistente. De pronto, la metió por completo a su boca e hizo un sonido puramente obsceno…para Matthew el calor comenzó a ser insoportable, el rojo de sus mejillas se tornó incandescente y lo que le pasó en la primavera volvió a ocurrir entre sus pantalones…_

_ Hohoho, hola amiguito le dijo Francis a sus pantalones. Se acercó a él y susurro en su oreja… _

_ -Veo que estas creciendo pequeño…cuando termines de hacerlo, búscame. Hay un par de cosas que me muero por enseñarte.- le dijo y sin más se marcho._

Matthew despertó sobresaltado, con un gran lío en la entrepierna. De nuevo ese sueño o más bien recuerdo. Se acordaba perfectamente del día en que dejó de jugar a "la casita" con el francés. Se suponía que él era la mamá Francis el papá y él oso de peluche el hijo. Ese día Francis le mostró con una paleta lo que quería hacer con él. Lástimas que los años y los muchos hombres que han pasado por la cama del galo le borraran las intenciones. Pero él aún esperaba pacientemente, estaba dispuesto a luchar por Francis y nada ni nadie podrían impedírselo. Ni siquiera Al.

Su hermano no estaba demasiado de acuerdo con su gusto por el francés, pero sabía que aquello era un viejo habito, por eso lo toleraba de una forma u otra. Miro él reloj y suspiro cansado. Un cuarto para las siete. Hora de levantarse. Salió de la cama perezoso y se dispuso a la titánica tarea de despertar a Alfred, que dormía como una roca en la cama de al lado abrazado a un muñeco del "Capitán América"…cuando por fin lo logro, había pasado casi media hora y entró corriendo al baño para que no se le hiciera tarde.

Llegó al colegio en la hora pico, justo para verlo pasar. Francis. Estaba tan magnífico como siempre. Su atuendo desenfadado, dejaba entrever un poco de su pecho, sus pantalones ajustados hasta casi la indecencia y esa sonrisa zorruna lograban derretirlo cada día. Estaba sumergido en su paraíso personal cuando lo vio. Ese inglés.

Vio por un momento a Francis y tuvo que taparse la boca para contener la exclamación.

Esa mirada, esa sonrisa…_Un hombre enamorado._

No, no podía permitírselo. Francis era de él, solo de él y no estaba dispuesto a compartirlo con nadie y un estúpido chico venido de quién-sabe-donde no iba a cambiar eso.

Vio a Francis marchar un momento después de susurrarle algo al oído al inglés y se quedó allí, con el corazón en la mano.

El día pasó aburrido, él distraído con los nervios carcomiéndole los huesos.

Estaba a punto de ir a casa, cuando un letrero llamó su atención. El club de Arte. Sabía que Francis era miembro y casi fundador del mismo y el letrero de exquisita caligrafía solicitaba modelos para posar para los dibujos.

Entonces lo pensó. Él desnudo frente al francés. Un furioso sonrojo cubrió sus mejillas y algo desconocido para él actuó al firmar. Cuando quiso darse cuenta ya era tarde. Su nombre estaba estampado en la planilla.

La guerra, apenas comenzaba.

* * *

N/A: ¡Hey! Matthew sacó las garras...quizá no es tan timido como estamos acostumbrado, pero uno enamorado hace cualquier locura, y cuando digo cualquier locura, me refiero a cualqiera...espero sus comentarios, nos leemos.


	3. Chapter 3

Arthur hizo un gesto al techo, mirando de muy mal humor. Tener que limpiar el ático simplemente no era su acción favorita. Los miles de trastos viejos, los anaqueles llenos de polvo y la innegable oscuridad, eran capaces de crispar a cualquiera.

Estar allí arriba le hizo recordar que no siempre fue el hermano mayor, casi hijo único. Antes que él hubo un tipo. Mal encarado, mal educado, todo un bastardo. Pero muy masculino. O al menos eso creían todos hasta que se escapo cuatro días antes de su boda con otro hombre.

Eso casi mata a su padre. El mal nacido de Scott, con sus groserías y cigarrillos, nunca dio ningún indicio comprobable de ser homosexual. Recuerda que por meses él hombre culpó a su madre por amanerarlo demasiado y luego su madre culpó a su padre por ponerle demasiada mano dura.

Al final, lo que salió de allí fue el descuido de su propia crianza y al tener nueve años y muchos amigos imaginarios, aquello no fue nada bien. Sus padres no tenían tiempo para superar una crisis y ocuparse de él, así que lo hicieron a un lado hasta que sus vidas recuperaran algo de sentido.

Pronto se aisló y como todo niño solitario, culpo a su hermano, entonces centro de su universo, por dejarlo solo en medio de tanta porquería. Y, como no podía tener al frente a Scott, entonces comenzó a pagarla con todos los otros homosexuales que se le cruzaran por el camino.

El primero fue el señor Alou, uno de sus vecinos que según las malas lenguas solía vestirse de mujer por las noches y caminar hacia el distrito rojo de la ciudad.

Su resortera daba constantemente contra la ventana de esa casa y cada dos por tres, el viejo recibía amenazas en una caligrafía infantil. Aún así, el anciano no dejo de entregarle golosinas a su madre para él y siempre que podía le mandaba un libro.

Así fue que descubrió a Shakespeare y a otros famosos escritores muertos, y cuando supo que uno de sus poemas favoritos fue hecho para un hombre, no pudo más que despreciarlo.

Con la adolescencia, el rencor infantil no hizo más que mutar a odio y entonces nació Peter. Ese era el hijo de la vejez y para entonces a su padre, antiguo almirante de marina y hombre curtido de mar, ya se le había ablandado el corazón y pasado la vergüenza lo suficiente para acordarse de él.

Aún así, el daño ya estaba hecho y Arthur trataba de pasar la menor cantidad de tiempo en casa que le fuera posible.

Estaba compadeciéndose otro poco a sí mismo cuando el chiquillo entro al lugar…lucia sonrosado por el esfuerzo de llegar hasta allí y llevaba dos juguetes en sus pequeñas manos.

El niño miro un momento al suelo y con una vocecita insegura preguntó

-Hermano mayor, ¿Puedes jugar conmigo?

Arthur solo lo miro. Una de las pocas cosas que resentía de la relación con sus padres, era el poco tiempo que pasaba con Peter. El pequeño ya iba por los seis años y eran contadas las veces que habían compartido algo, a pesar de los grandes esfuerzos de su madre y los reproches de su padre.

¿Que no ibas a jugara con ese mocoso italiano amigo tuyo?- Le preguntó solo para mantener las apariencias, ya que él sabía que no podía negarle nada a su hermano.

-Marco*está enfermo – le contestó con la misma vocecita insegura ¿en que estaba pensando cuando fue a molestar a su hermano? Sabía que Arthur era demasiado grande para querer jugar con un niño de su edad.

Para su sorpresa, el mayor le revolvió el cabello y le dijo que estaba bien, pero debían jugar abajo porque el polvo podría hacerlo resfriar.

La sonrisa que se formó en el rostro de Peter fue casi mágica y le arranco uno de los escasos e inusitados gestos de ternura a Arthur.

Al día siguiente, se despertó de muy buen humor. Estaba en la azotea de la escuela, disfrutando un poco del silencio, cuando escucho esa molesta voz de eses arrastradas y tono demasiado… ¡bueno ¿a quién rayos le importaba?! Obviamente, a él no…

-¡Ah! ¡Querido mío! Tan hermosa sonrisa, ¿es por pensar en mí?- Le dijo en su tono juguetón.

Arthur no supo si fue por celos o por el hecho de que Francis le hablaba así a todo el mundo, pero de repente su buen humor mutó a uno terrible y se le fue encima al otro, dispuesto a molerlo a golpes por todo lo que representaba.

No era justo. Para nada justo que sangre de su sangre fuera tan maricón como el muchacho que tenía al frente. Scott no era amanerado, no era cursi y nunca jamás lo vio mirar otra cosa que no fuera una falda. Su hermano no tenía porque irse detrás de unos pantalones y él no tenía porque sentirse tan podrido a veces por odiarlo.

Francis le respondió con inusitada rabia y al final no saben si fuel el tiempo de ausencia o el escándalo que montaron, lo cierto es que al reaccionar estaban frente a la oficina del rector, camino directo a un castigo ejemplar.

Y allí fue que Arthur conoció los colores del averno. Tener que quedarse con Francis ordenando después de clases por el resto de su estadía en la escuela.

Ese, fue el primer combate.

* * *

* Serboga

N/A: Bueno, he allí porque Artie odia a los homosexuales. Uds. ya se sabe el disclaimer, de todas formas APH no es mío y no gano nada, solo sus comentarios.


	4. Chapter 4

Joao suspiró nuevamente. Scott se fue furioso de allí. No era la última vez que discutirían por lo mismo, pero el inglés no podía seguir simplemente haciéndose el desentendido por más tiempo. Tenían que hablar. Habar en letras mayúsculas. Hacían varios años ya que se había fugado de su casa dejando a su madre medio histérica con un buqué de novia, el pequeño Arthur ya debía ser por lo menos un hombrecito. Le preocupaba a Scott no haber sido parte de su desarrollo, el chico creció sin él y eso no era algo que le gustara demasiado.

Aún recordaba el día en que lo conoció. Scott salió a fumar un cigarro lejos de su estresante novia cuando vio al pobre sastre de su futura mujer echando pestes y maldiciones al aire ¿cómo es que quería cambiar más de la mitad del vestido para menos de dos días? Era inaudito. Esa maldita loca no tenía ni idea de lo trabajoso que era un vestido como el suyo.

Saco un cigarro muy chistoso y se recostó en el muro a fumar…

-¿Fuego?

-Si, por favor…esa bruja está loca, pobre del idiota que se case con ella…

-Sí, a veces da un poco de miedo, lo admito.

En eso pasó una mujer en minifalda y los ojos de Scott se fueron tras ella…

-Pero que cuerpo, ¿no crees?

- Si, pero la verdad, yo prefiero algo más masculino…algo así como tú…

-¿Es eso una invitación?

-Tómalo como quieras…

-¡Ja! Te aseguro que no durarías dos días conmigo…

-¿Quieres probar?

-Olvídalo niño…Si tienes edad suficiente para fumar la tienes para emborracharte, te invito un trago.

Y así se fueron a un bar y entre copa y copa se contaron la vida…Al final se conocían más que nadie, Scott sabía por ejemplo que Joao era hijo de una amante, que se había hecho sastre luego de abandonar el Colegio de abogados, que llegó allí por una pasión de toda la vida, pero que ella al final lo había abandonado a su suerte, que luego conoció a Saulo, que el le hizo aceptar lo que llevaba negándose toda la vida, que tenía un hermano de casi la edad de Arthur llamado Antonio y que cuando era invierno, solía llorar por las noches.

Joao sabía de Scott que era un tipo en su mayoría solitario, que le gustaba beber, que estudiaba ingeniería y que se había tatuado el nombre de una novia a los trece en un sito innombrable. Que su padre casi lo echa de casa y que su madre había dejado de hablarle dos días enteros…

Siguieron hablando y al final, no se sabía donde comenzaba la lengua del uno y acababa la del otro. Eran ambos unas masas de jadeos, calores y gritos reprimidos, una mano que subía y otra que bajaba, nunca ninguno sintió algo tan preciso, sin nombre, íntimo, sin compromiso, tal como ellos…

Los labios de Scott pasaron de las manos a las muñecas, de las muñecas a las palmas, de las palmas al dorso, del dorso a los brazos, de allí a los pliegues y del pliegue, finalmente a la boca en una caricia que hizo al otro delirar de placer. Se abrió paso con su lengua por canales inusitados, mientras Joao se derretía en sus brazos. Metió sus manos por todo él haciéndolo sonar en la más melodiosa melodía que había escuchado… Estaban borrachos. Pero no tanto, seguían siendo ellos en cada gesto, cada acción, en la que seguían entregándose como si no hubiera mañana..No tenían medidas, todas se fueron por la borda al momento del primer beso.

Sus manos se hundieron por todo lo que encontró, su lengua se movió deprisa, ajena, anhelante y toda la ropa se fue sumiendo hasta el suelo, formando un monto sin forma…sus manos pasearon hasta el borde de la ropa interior y allí la bajó de un tirón posando la lengua por toda la extensión de la ingle, de allí al vientre, del vientre al ombligo y luego todo otra vez y de allí hasta el final. Scott sabía a cigarrillos. Joao a polvo y papel.

Sucumbieron ante el otro y allí yacieron, inmóviles después del placer, subidos de copas en un hotel de mala muerte. Intercambiaron nombres, números y direcciones y Scott tuvo que admitir que hacerlo con ese hombre era mucho más placentero que acostarse con una mujer.

Así pasaron los días y Joao estaba en su mundillo cuando lo escuchó. Se había quedado a arreglar unos vestidos de última hora en su sastrería cerca de los bastidores cuando oyó la voz de esa mujer. La novia del sábado. Estaba teniendo una plática banal con otra cliente de lo maravilloso que era su prometido en la cama…todo bien hasta que nombro al tipo. Scott Kirkland. La rabia se hizo con él. Salió de su lugar y le dio a entender a esas mujeres que Kirkland follaba mejor a hombres de la manera más sucia que encontró y salió de allí hecho un bólido.

_La quinta avenida, manzana cuatro, casa diecinueve._ Allí vivía. Un apartamento algo lujoso en la zona centro de la ciudad. Paso el umbral. Maldito bastardo… después de que ellos…Arg! Lo mataría, lo haría, nadie jugaba así con él.

Entró a la casa luego de decirle al portero que era un buen amigo y encontró al otro borracho como una cuba.

-Cuatro días…han pasado cuatro puñeteros días desde que tú y _yoh_…y aún no puedo sacarte de mi cabeza…¡que carajos me hiciste, maricón!?

-Estas borracho contestó fríamente y dio la vuelta para irse…no valía la pena hablar así.

-No…tu de aquí no te vas hasta que no me regreses mi cordura…

- ¡No! Maldita sea, ¡quieres hablar, hablemos! ¿Te gustó verme la cara de idiota? Se rieron lo suficiente o quieres más?- Le dijo con todo su orgullo herido.

-¿De qué carajos hablas?

- Comprometido, desgraciado estas comprometido- le gritó y se le fue al cuello dispuesto a molerlo a golpes…-porque coño no contestas….

-Porque te amo, escoria…te me metiste en las venas en menos de un segundo…

El otro le respondió porque nunca le decía que no a una buena pelea y porque necesitaba descargar la tensión sexual que sentía desde que el otro entró al cuarto.

Se dejaron barios moretones en la cara, un labio y una ceja partida y cuando ya se cansaban Scott pensó que los labios de ese tío estaban buenísimos y lo empezó a besar…

-Ah…-Los besos fueron subiendo de intensidad, hasta que bajaron a su cuello, a su espalda y hasta donde la espalda perdía el nombre. Gimió. Aquello le gustaba más de la cuenta.

Sin esperarlo dos veces bajo el pantalón de un tirón y empezó a tocarlo por sobre la tela…

-Ah…no soy una puta mujer…maldición…m-más fuerte…fue todo lo que dijo Joao antes de que su voz se tornara un montón de palabras incoherentes…

Lo volteo de prisa y sin previo aviso lo penetró…el otro gritó de sorpresa. Era un bruto. Siguió entrando sin clemencia hasta que le empezó a gustar y nadie pudo parar sus gemidos.

-Joder, niño, gritas como una puta.- le dijo y así seguían hasta hoy, y no se arrepentía…

Disculpe, señor el vestido no me entalla bien…le dijo una jovencita. Volvía a su trabajo. Ya tendría tiempo más tarde para gastarlo en su novio.

* * *

N.A: Primer lemmon. Nada fuera de lo común. Comenten please, Shanty, todo tuyo dear, You know I love you….


	5. Chapter 5

Alfred era un buen chico. Sacaba notas aceptables en la escuela, se preocupaba por su hermano y sólo sabía de sexo lo que veía en las revistas pornográficas que tenía escondidas en la baldosa suelta debajo de su cama. Su madre hacía como que no sabía de ello y su padre secretamente estaba perfectamente orgulloso de que ese hijo en particular, no hubiera salido maricón.

Para Alfred era una verdadera pena no ser mayor de edad. Todas las revistas, programas y espectáculos subidos de tono, eran para mayores de veintiuno, cosa un poco absurda si a ver vamos, ya que para la fecha, de quince años en adelante, los de su escuela ya se habían acostado por lo menos una vez.

Todos los martes en la tarde, religiosamente salía a ver al chico del quiosco japonés, que le entregaba las revistas para caballeros que no se hubieran vendido en la semana, a cambio de que con su maestría para hacer identificaciones falsas, lo metiera a clubes a medianoche.

Kiku era el encargado de botar dichas revistas. Todos los martes, salía con ellas en una caja y se metía por varios callejones evitando ser visto para dárselas a Alfred. La verdad, darle las revistas al hijo más joven era el último intento desesperado del señor Honda para tratar de "arreglarlo". Pero Kiku era irremediablemente homosexual. Ni siquiera Mei, la chica con la que lo habían comprometido cuando era un niño, podía evitar que se le fueran los ojos tras el griego vivía a la esquina de su casa.

Heracles Karpusi, un divorciado cuarentón que tenía cierta debilidad por los chicos de instituto.

Todas las mañanas, se paraba en la ventana de la planta baja y cuando veía a Kiku pasar en su uniforme, lo tomaba del brazo y le susurraba al oído cosas que es mejor no divulgar.

Fue a los trece que al nipón le comenzaron a gustar y a veces le respondía con tímidos besos en el pequeño callejón que se formaba entre ambas viviendas.

Esto a Mei le importaba un comino. Incluso, algunas veces solía imaginarse que la amistad de Kiku y Alfred era algo más que eso. Lo que pensaba solía escribirlo y luego lo vendía entre las chicas de la escuela católica a un módico precio.

Fue la primera en darse cuenta de las verdaderas inclinaciones de Kiku Honda. Fue un verano, que fueron todos a Japón y el hermano mayor de Kiku entró con él en u a casa de Geishas.

Al verlo salir, con un ligero maquillaje en los párpados y caminando como una, a Mei no le quedó duda de que su prometido nunca llegaría a amarla más que como a una hermana.

Al principio le dolió. Ella, como toda chica, amaba a su prometido a pesar de que era un matrimonio arreglado por sus padres cuando ella tendría a lo sumo seis. Le reclamó, lo confrontó y se sintió profundamente herida en su orgullo femenino por mucho tiempo. Pero no dijo nada y aún hoy, Kiku no paraba de agradecérselo.

Ya era bastante molesto que sus hermanos y su padre lo rechazaran por ello, pero sólo imaginar el mismo rechazo en la escuela, le ponía desolado.

Kiku asistía a un colegio privado. Porque su padre tenía el dinero para pagarlo y porque allí era más fácil controlar su "defecto" que en la jungla de la educación pública.

Por las tardes, tomaba una tutoría de álgebra avanzada con Heracles.

Al padre de Kiku nunca le pasó por la cabeza que su hijo y Heracles hicieran algo más que estudiar.

A su parecer el señor Karpusi era demasiado masculino para compartir las desviaciones de su hijo menor. Por eso Hracles ni se preocupaba de él y desde que su esposa se marchó, no tenía reparo en cerrar la puerta demasiado rápido o en llevárselo al sótano cuando se supone que estaban en la sala.

El nombre de su esposa era Helena, religiosa, devota u de crianza conservadora. Una tarde volvió de la misa, y en un callejón cercano a su casa, cuando iba a cruzar la calle, vio a su marido con un menor de edad entre las piernas y a medio vestir.

Salió corriendo y gritando y Heracles no volvió a saber de ella hasta que dos semanas después, recibió una demanda de divorcio rápido.

Kiku Honda tenía entonces quince años y era evidente para todo el mundo que las mujeres no lo "entusiasmaban" como deberían.

Perdió la mitad de sus bienes. Ella, tomó la mitad de sus cosas y se largó del país. Pero a Heracles no le importó en lo absoluto. Si con eso compraba la libertad, que así fuera.

Heracles hizo correr el rumor de que ella se escapó con un amante. De tanto ser repetido por las viejas chismosas de barrio, el chisme acabo siendo una verdad irrefutable y a menudo las ancianillas se compadecían del pobre señor Karpusi y su desafortunada historia. De eso ya habían pasado tres años y a sus diecisiete, Kiku seguí protegido del escrutinio público tras los muros de piedra de la casa de Heracles.

A Heracles no le agradaba mucho Alfred. Porque pasaba demasiado tiempo con Kiku y porque hacia esas identificaciones con las que el asiático se metía en bares de moda para seducir extraños.

-El joven Alfred* no es homosexual.- le repetía Kiku calmadamente.

-Nunca ha entrado a un bar conmigo.-le decía y luego tranquilo seguía sirviendo su té. Entonces Heracles rabiaba. Porque quería decirle a Kiku que no fuera más a esos sitios, teniéndolo a él. Pero no podía. No era otro sino él, el que le había dicho a Kiku que no fueran novios, sólo amantes. Porque sabía que el no era más que un simple hombre que envejecía más cada día y que Kiku era joven y el día que conociera al amor de su vida, él no quería estorbar.

Arthur no conocía a Kiku. O bueno, lo conocía de vista, porque a veces el chico esperaba a fuera de la clase del profesor Karpusi, sentado pacientemente en una banca, hasta que el viejo salía del salón y el se le colgaba al cuello en un abrazo de chiquilla quinceañera.

Álgebra era la única clase que no compartía con la rana subnormal. La verdad, se sentía bien allí aunque la materia no le agradará en absoluto.

Tomaba apuntes diligentemente y era el único aparte de los cerebrillos que hacía las asignaciones.

Por eso el profesor Karpusi le tenía en alta estima, y a menudo se quedaba con él explicándole cualquier cosa que no hubiera entendido.

Era una de esas tardes. Arthur batallaba con un teorema, cuando Heracles fue requerido por el director por un asunto referente a los mate-atletas. Ese fue el momento que Kiku eligió para llegar y vio la mano de Heracles posarse en la cabeza de Arthur en un gesto de despedida.

Entornó los ojos.

Ese rubio estaba sólo con Heracles. Solos. En un salón vacío. Era demasiado sospechoso.

Vio como le extendió la mano y él sólo la miró y la miró, hasta que en el último minuto, le devolvió el saludo.

-¿Qué hacías sólo aquí con Hera-el profesor Karpusi?

- Me daba una tutoría sobre lo que no entendí en clases-contestó Arthur completamente consciente de que el otro iba a decir "Heracles" y el tonito celoso con que le hablaba.

Esquivos de palabras, se que quedaron midiéndose hasta que Heracles cruzó la puerta.

-Señor Kirkland, creí que ya se había marchado

-No profesor estaba aquí con...

-Kiku. Me llamo Kiku.

-Kiku, pero si no hay nada más que hacer me retiro-dijo rápidamente y salió como un bólido. No le gustaba lo denso del ambiente con ese chico asiático. Se dijo en su mente que seguramente eran tonterías y se preguntó porque Francis no asistió a la escuela en todo el día.

...

Echó un poco más de polvo y rubor en sus mejillas para disimular el moretón. Era humillante tener que guardar maquillaje sólo para eso.

Estúpido viejo alcohólico. Otra vez estaba golpeando a su madre, no lo aguantó más y se le fue encima en lo que salió de su bar de putas caras. Nadie lo vio. Unas cuantas semanas en la terapia intensiva le serviría de lección.

Francis ya no era un niñito enclenque que su padrastro podía usar de pera de boxeo. Cerca estaba ya de los diecisiete y tenía músculo suficiente para molerlo a palos.

Suspiró de nuevo cuando vio a su hermana parada en la puerta.

-¿Otra vez? Es la segunda en este mes.

-Esta vez no fue el viejo- mintió- fue un muchacho de la escuela que odia a los homosexuales.

Y no era mentira del todo, el labio roto fue Arthur.

-Francis, sabes que no tengo nada en contra de tu orientación sexual pero, ¿tienes que hacerlo tan público todo el tiempo?

-Belle*, ya lo hemos hablado antes...

Le dijo de mal humor. No quería tocar ese tema ahora.

-Lo sé pero es que...

-Nada. Déjame ver el patrón de ese vestido que quieres que te haga y ve diciendo que querrás de cenar, mamá llega tarde hoy.

-Hermano mayor.

-¿Si?

-Te amo

-Y yo a tí, mi pequeña.

Sin más, Belle salió del cuarto y Francis apoyó su cabeza contra el espejo. La vida era tan difícil desde que su madre decidió casarse con Andreu Monroux. Cierto que el tipo era rico. Pero era posesivo y un patán, a parte de homofobico; por lo que la infancia de Francia se volvió un infierno desde que vio sus muñecas Barbie.

Vio en espejo y admiró su trabajo. Si alguna vez lo echaban de casa, podía se maquillista y diseñador de modas.

El resto del día pasó con una amena charla entre su hermana y él en ele salón de costura mientras él cosía el vestido de verano. Belle estaba mimada por Francis. A pesar de ser hija biológica del señor Monroux, se llevaban de maravilla y Francis era su modelo a seguir a parte de "su mejor amiga", como ella le llamaba.

Al día siguiente, volvió a maquillarse y salió a la escuela a pie. A pesar de tener un auto de último modelo a Francis le gustaba ir a pie a dónde quisiera porque no tenía que depender a la influencia de su "padre"

Llegó al colegio y como siempre a esa hora, estaba Arthur con su ridícula campaña.

-Y es por eso que Dios no quiere a los homosexuales. Son "aberración" según su Palabra.

Al oír esto, la mirada de Francis se tornó sombría. Su abuelo era pastor Anglicano y ese era el argumento que utilizaba para rechazarlo año tras año.

- ¿Y no nos hizo Él a "imagen y semejanza"? ¿ Y no nos envío su Hijo a "amarnos unos a los otros"? ¿ O es mentira acaso que Él nunca se equivoca? Por favor Arthur, respóndeme, me da mucha curiosidad saber lo que TÚ piensas al respecto.

Arthur se le quedó mirando fijamente. Hacía días que no veía a Francis.

Esta vez su mirada estaba seria y había cierto porte en su rostro que denotaba "peligro"

-Deberías nombrar esas partes también y no limitarte sólo a las que nos condenan.

Arthur asintió con las mejillas sonrosadas, como en un trance mortífero que nunca jamás iba a admitir y Francis enarcó una ceja ante su actitud tan sumisa.

En esto, casualidad de la vida, Vietro Sixto*, aspirante a cura que cursaba el primer año, dobló en el pasillo hacia ellos.

- ¡Vietro! Mon ami, queremos hacerte algunas preguntas. Tú lees la Biblia ¿no?

-Bueno...sí.

-Entonces, ¿qué dice allí de la homosexualidad?

- Bueno, a parte del versículo donde dice que es una abominación, no hay mucho que la refute. Sólo habla del pecado de la lujuria.

-¿Ves? No debes andar por allí hablando de Dios.

Concluyó Francis. Arthur sólo refunfuñó por lo bajo y se fue por el pasillo hasta que sonó el timbre de entrada.

Al pasar al salón, no quedaba otro sitio disponible en el lugar a parte de al lado del otro.

De mala gana, se sentaron y se dedicaron a lanzarse puñales con los ojos hasta que...

-Hombre tíos, andaos y buscad un motel, que aquí somos gente más o menos decente.

-¿Quoi?

-What?

Los colores se les subieron al cuerpo y se miraron incómodos. Joder con Antonio. Gilbert echó una risita y les hizo un gesto obsceno con las manos.

Mierda. Ahora no se quitaría a ese par de capullos de encima nunca jamás. Cuando ya no hallaban que hacer, entró el profesor a la sala y dijo:

-Espero que se lleven bien con la persona que tienen al lado porque ese será su compañero de laboratorio el resto del año.

-¡No quiero!

-¡Me niego!

-Señor Bonnefoy, señor Kirkland no es una opción, es un mandato.

- Pero...

-Sin peros, jóvenes.

-Faire foutre!

-Bollocks!

-¡Otra palabra más y se largan de mi clase!-rugió el profesor y a regañadientes ambos se callaron porque necesitaban los puntos. Eso no se iba a quedar así. Francis hablaría con el director y Arthur no iba a soportar esa penosa situación por todo un año. No iba a estar al lado de ese imbécil homosexual para que le pegara sus mariconerías.

Al finalizar la clase, todo mundo salió en vez de quedarse los cinco minutos extra para organizar el salón. Todos menos Arthur y Francis porque el profesor les cobró las groserías al contado.

-Apúrate rana...no tengo todo el día para perderlo aquí.

-Lo mismo digo vándalo-le contestó y Arthur le caló un poquito la puya. Había sido el último verano una noche, cuando se coló en la escuela para destrozar las cintas sobre la homosexualidad del salón de biología, Francis, que estaba allí por otros motivos (ejem...un blondo de ojos verdes del equipo de soccer) lo vio y a partir de allí, le quedó el mote.

Fue una casualidad. Tenían qué recoger unos materiales de los mesones cuando Arthur le rozó el rostro a Francis.

Eso bastó para quitar de esa zona el maquillaje color piel que ocultaba la marca violácea de un puño. Arthur al verlo se quedo tieso y sólo atinó a preguntar

-¿Qué diantres te pasó en el rostro?

-No es tu problema-contestó el otro arisco y Arthur comenzó a sacar cuentas. Su madre le consentía cada capricho y ese golpe era demasiado grande para haberlo hecho una chica, así que no era su hermana. Sólo quedaba su padre.

-Fue él. Fue tu padre.- concluyó y apenas lo hizo el otro puso una cara de haber sorbido un limón.

-¡Puaj! Ese bastardo no es mi padre, gracias al cielo. Es mi padrastro, otro imbécil homofóbico como tú.

Arthur sopesó en su mente las palabras y luego, escapar de sentirse la peor escoria del mundo no estaba entre sus posibilidades.

En un gesto inusitado se acercó lentamente al otro, mandando lejos la voz en su cabeza que le decía que estaba muy cerca y le recriminaba que hacía.

Acarició sus mejillas suavemente y rozó con las puntas de los dedos el labio partido, mirándolo a los ojos. Francis se preguntaba si el otro sabía lo extremadamente íntimo y sensual que estaba haciendo. Se sentía desnudo, expuesto.

A ningún hombre o mujer con los que había estado le había permitido entrar tan dentro de lo que él era.

Se sintió confundido y sus alarmas se activaron cuando comenzó a acercarse.

-¿Pero qué...?

Y no pudo terminar. Los labios de Arthur estaban pegados a los suyos, en una caricia muy personal. Así, sintiendo el contraste de las manos frías en sus mejillas y los cálidos labios en su boca, Francis se dejó llevar.

Era un beso tímido al principio, incluso hasta tierno. Luego, Arthur lo volvió un torbellino, algo furioso.

Quería transmitirle la confusión que sentía, el rechazo hacia lo que estaba haciendo. Pudieron pasar horas, o quizá sólo segundos, pero para él, el beso era eterno.

Se separaron respirando agitados, completamente despeinados y con los cuerpos tan entrelazados que a simple vista no se notaba si eran dos o uno. Con un sonrojo incandescente, Arthur volvió a subir las manos de la cintura de Francis a sus mejillas. Francis lo miró intensamente y por un minuto, nadie dijo nada.

El sonido de la campana, rompió por fin el hechizo.

-Ah...Eh...yo...¡tengo que irme! -balbuceó a duras penas Arthur y prácticamente se abalanzó a la salida, chocando con Mathew, mudo testigo sin intención de toda la escena. Esa era su próxima clase y él tenía la costumbre de llegar siempre temprano. No quiso espiar. Pero los vio a ambos y leyó el ambiente y fue tanta la curiosidad, que acabó teniendo boletos de primera fila para el peor momento de su vida hasta ahora.

Arthur lo pasó de largo sin una disculpa y Matt sólo pudo ver la deslumbrante sonrisa idiota en la cara de Francis.

-¡Ah!...El amor-le oyó decir y luego salir, flotando en su nebulosa personal mientras Matt se desmoronaba allí mismo sin que nadie lo notara.

Estuvo unos minutos sentado en el suelo hasta que su hermano chocó con él.

-¿Bro? What's up? ¿Qué te hizo el rubio Matt?

-Nada...sólo lo acabo de ver tratando de tragar a Kirkland por la boca.

-Wow, Wow, Wow ¿me estas jodiendo? ¿No es ese el tipo raro que se la pasa gritando tonterías sobre los gays?

- Pues según vi, quizá sea gay.

-¿Y estas bien? I mean...Francis y tú...

-No, no lo estoy. Me tomo el día, inventa algo.-dijo Matt y sin más se fue, sin saber que había presenciado la primera fisura.

* * *

N/A : Holaaa. Este cap. Es largo lo sé,pero quería que vieran tres tipos distintos de vivir la homosexualidad. La madura (Scott y Heracles), A los cuatro vientos (Francis y su grupo) y dentro del armario (Kiku y Matt).


End file.
